Samara and Aidan
by MangaFan177809
Summary: Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Out There Over The Sky

Chapter 1 Prolouge

"Mommy, what's in the sky?" asked Samara.

"Clouds, oxygen, and ozone." Anna Morgan said.

From then on I just pondered the sky. I would look up at it. I knew that I was different, but the sky was encouraging in some way. Whenever I would draw a weird picture, people would ask me why, and I didn't know, they had just become what they were. People called me a word, and I didn't like it, not at all. They called me evil. I wasn't evil, just strange. I hated sleeping in the old dusty barn with all of those mean horses. They would get scared of me and keep me up at night.I hate the stupid horses! I never had any fun, not ever. I would always have that snowstorm on TV, even when I tried to fix it. One day, I had a picture in my head of a beautiful tree.So I ripped the wallpaper in my room, and carved it into the side of the barn. Later mommy took me to this pretty place, and it had a well. I stood at the well and sung a song, while watching that tree. It was like the one I carved. The leaves were red. Then, mommy came out from behind me and said,"Remember, I love you" or something, then put a trash bag over my head and threw me down the well. She then drowned her self. I would make everyone pay. I only lived seven days after that, and it wasn't pleasent either. But all I could care about was revenge, on the people who took me away, away from my beautiful sky.

Later, I came out of the well, after I was dead, and found a boy who was like me, Aidan.

TO BE CONTINUED  
---------------------------------------

**Did you enjoy my first chapter? Well I wrote this in honor of going to see the Ring twO this weekend with my cousin. It is a very special story to me, and I hope that you enjoy chapter two when it comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aidan

_Round we go_

_the world is spinning_

_when it stops _

_its just begining_

_sun comes up_

_we laugh_

_we cry_

_sun goes down _

_and then we all_

_DIE_

When I was real little, I used to sing this song. When I met Aidan, I absoulutely fell in love. This is a strange feeling for a dead girl to have, but it is true.

I talked to him, for a long time, and got to know him. We had a lot in common.

_Hello Samara._

_Hello Aidan.What's the matter?_

_Oh, nothing._

_Well, I have been wanting to tell you something for a very long time._

_What is it?_

_Well, I sort of, I guess, I-I..._

_What?_

_I love you okay! I can't help that I live in a well, and that I'm a ghost!_

Aidan didn't speak to me for a long time. I was worried. I really cared about him, as did Rachel. I didn't want to hurt Aidan, but I guess, once again that evil...that...I...

Ever since I was little, I would cause strange things like hurting people to happen. They would ask me why, and I always said, because I heard it.

And I guess that was the wrong answer, so they locked me in a mental facility.The doctor was really nice, and I was honest. But they couldn't belive me. So now I will get my revenge.

**Thanks for everyone who has read thus far! I appreciate R&R!**

**If Aidan and Samara liking each other is something that bothersyou please do not read any further,**

**for Aidan tells Samara that he likes her too in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The ghost's boyfriend

I had never had a boyfriend before yesterday. **_And it was the best day I could ever have!_**

_**It all started when I went to talk to Aidan**_

_Aidan?_

_Samara?_

_Oh hi, I'm sorry...Humans and ghosts can't be together._

_Is that a fact?_

_Huh? Well I guess if the human wanted to be together._

_Well, hypothetically, I like a ghost. But I am afraid to tell her._

And I knew...Exactly what he meant.

_Well, does the ghost like you?_

_Yes._

_Well then, you shouldn't be afraid._

_Samara, I-I was afraid to talk to you because I didn't want to confess my feelings, but I-I love you OK!  
I love you too, Aidan._

And we became boyfriend and girlfriend, just like that. His mommy Rachel never knew...at least not yet.

**Sorry it was so short, I had a longer version, but I accidentaly deleted it! **

**Next Chapter:  
Samara and Aidan go on a "date" at Shelter Mountain INN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Date

_Today I get to go on a date with Aidan! I am so happy._

_Aidan?_

_Samara?_

_Can you ask your mom to let you go to Shelter Mountain?_

_Already did_

_Yea!_

_See you there._

_Love ya, bye!_

So I waited for him. He finally came.

He blushed when he saw me and I did the same.

_Aidan..._

_Samara... you look pretty tonight._

_Why thank you..._

_I can't believe how mean your dad was... that was just cruel..._

_It's okay..._

_Are you sure...Samara... you look cold... are you okay?  
I guess..._

_Let me warm you up..._

Aidan moved closer and took off his jacket and put it around me, and then embraced me...

_I will always love you Samara..._

He moved closer to my face and put his lips to mine...and we kissed.. I just had my very first kiss.

_Me...too..._

And we stayed there for a while... me in his arms...a sense of security that I had never felt since the day in the well...

_**Was it good? Please RandR... Chapter Five: Rachel finds out...**_


End file.
